


Boku no Hero Academia x Naoki Urasawa's Monster

by MightyArsh12



Category: Monster (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Asui Tsuyu, Adult Iida Tenya, Adult Midoriya Izuku, Adult Ojiro Mashirao, Adult Togata Mirio, Adult Uraraka Ochako, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Background Mineta Minoru, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Young Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyArsh12/pseuds/MightyArsh12
Summary: Toshinori Yagi is one of the most talented brain surgeon in Japan.  He was favored by his colleague and the director of the hospital. He was also engaged to the director's daughter. He began to figure he was just a pawn for the medical business. But all of that changed when he saved a young boy. 9 years later he realized that the boy he saved was a monster that he brought to back to life. He set on journey to put a stop to him





	1. Dr. Yagi-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this moment. Toshinori realized that he was nothing but a pawn for the medical business.

"And I stood on the sand of the sea. And I saw a beast rise out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns with ten crowns on his horns, and a name of blasphemous upon his heads. And they worshipped the dragon who gave authority to the beast. And they worshipped the beast, saying, "Who is like the beast? Who is able to wage war with him?"

The Book of Revelation 13:1-4

* * *

"That was incredible!" said one of the four doctor as they walked out of the ICU after the success operation of the famous opera singer Ichibara. The second doctor said, "Yes. He was skillful as usually. The cerebral aneurysm was in a delicate location. It's impressive that he was able to clip it off so quickly"."Yes. That surgery was magnificent, Dr. Yagi-san" said the third doctor as he and the other two doctor shaked hands with the tall blond haired man with an skinny appearance "Once again you proven yourself what a brilliant surgeon you are, Toshinori Yagi"."Between the demand of the E.R. and the Neurosurgery Department, You must be exhausted' Toshinori smiled, "I owe it all thanks to the teams. Thank you everyone for all your effort".

He looked up to the window as the morning sun heavily gleam from. "The sun's up already". The third doctor give Toshinori a pat on the back and said, "Yes, we started the operation in the middle of the night and worked six hour straight. You have no outpatients to see today, try to get some rest". Toshinori smiled faintly, he gives his cap to nurse. After the other three doctor left, Toshinori heard a sobbing from the hallway. There was a middle-aged woman sobbing with a elder sitting across her and her young son standing in front in front of her."There was a Brazilian construction worker that was brought to the hospital around the same time wasn't it" said Toshinori. The nurse response, "Yes Dr. Yamada performed the operation"

"What was the result?" Toshinori asked, but the nurse looked down at the floor with sadness in her eye. "Oh...... That's too bad" He look at them with a concerned look as he and the nurse walked away unnoticed. The boy walked over to his mother " Where's Papa? What happened to him?" he asked in worried. His mother' eyes widened as she looked at him, and then cried even more into handkerchief.

* * *

 

1986 Musutafu, Japan

Toshinori was asleep on his bed, tired from today's surgery. "Hey! Wake up!" as a young with voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands leaned close to his sleeping form as he stirred. "It's time to rise and shine, Dr. Yagi". She smiled as she kissed his cheek and he opened his eye to see his fiancée Yu Takeyama. "It seem our role is reversed. A princess like me is to supposed to be awakened by her prince" said Yu. Toshinori groggily questioned, "Yu-chan How did you get in?". She looked at him," Did you forgot our date today Toshinori?" He answered, "No I didn't forget about it".

The news reporter on the TV reports, _"Appeared before the press today, Mr. Bakugou arrived here in Musutafu along with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou appeared to be in high spirits, along with their fraternal twin. The family remain in Musutafu for an unknown period of time Before moving to a home provided by a local government authority, we will be following this with great interest"_. Toshinori laid back down on his bed as he closed his heavy eyelids "I barely slept...." Yu shake him a little and said, "Hey don't fall asleep! You're on the news!" He sat up and looked at the screen of the TV.

"Look" said Yu as she joyfully looked at the screen. The news reporter said, "The renowned opera singer Ichibara was reported to be in critical condition. Yesterday, after suffering a subarachoid hemorrahage. He underwent sugery in Musutafu Hospital and is now in stable condition. The hospital director Dr. Takeyama, is now holding a press conference now". Dr. Takeyama spoke on the screen, _"Ichibara-san was diagnosis  with a ruptured cerebral aneurysm and subarachoid hemorrohage. The surgery and the clipping went well beautifully. Our concern now is the cerebral ischemia or secondary hydrocephalus due to cerebral vasospasm, but we're taking every possible measure to prevent further complications"_.

One of the audience asked, _"Ichibara-san has quite a large fans that are concerned for his recovery. What are his chances of a full recovery? Will he ever sing again?"_. Dr. Takeyama replied, " _Yes, well, we will do our best to assure that he will sing again_ ". The female news reporter appeared on the screen again, _"Dr. Takeyama's surgical team has completed many difficult surgeries, including Ichibara-san's. However, with this latest success, they have earned our country's status in the medical community"._

 Toshinori sat up as Yu looked at him with affection, "That was wonderful Toshinori". "It was mostly about father, not me". he replied gently. She look at him, "Well, that maybe true, But that's because you did such a perfect job last night, as part of my Father's team. I am positive he is very grateful about your hard work". Toshinori smiled, " Actually.. I'm the one who should be grateful. I mean after all, it was all thank to your father that I'm able to work here in Japan". Yu leaned over, "And when that happen, you'll be made head of the sugery department, and eventually the director"

Yu pushed Toshinori down to bed, "Which mean I'll become the director's wife! Please make me happy wife Toshinori, because hardship doesn't suit me.". Yu leaned in close to Toshinori's face and pecked his lip, "Also my father was impressed by your paper Toshinori". Toshinori smiled, "He was?". Yu answered, "Yes, when it's published in his name it'll be the talk of the medical community". For a moment Toshinori wore an expression of disbelief. Just a moment he realized he was being used by the director. "You wrote it to him didn't you?" said Yu. Toshinori response, "Yes well.... Your father asked me to write it. I'd be honored to have him used it". "Well.."."Well what?". Yu caressed his hair and asked, "Do you want to go on that date or should we just stay in bed".

* * *

 

A couple of hours later. Toshinori is performing another sugery on a patient. Blood pressure, 128 over 64. He use tools such as a spatula to scrape the pryamid. After the operation Toshinori heard a voice spoke to him, "As usual, you did a magnificent job Dr. Yagi. Toshinori glanced at the him. Toshinori replied, "Thank you Dr. Bessho" looked at Toshinori, "Although it seems to me you're not only just good in surget, You've reached the position of head neurosurgery. You're also the favorite of the Hospital Director and the Chief of Surgery".

Toshinori looked at Bessho in a worried look "What exactly are you trying to say?, Dr. Yamada".  Bessho scratched the back of his head "Oh sorry, I'm suggesting that you say anything wrong here. After all, hospitals are ruled by politics. You better hold tight the director's daughter".

He walked in front of Toshinori and continued, "I'm not trying to criticized you. I mean c'mon you do realize that you're being used by the director, now don't you? The surgery you performed on that opera singer he acts like he performed it himself even holding a press conference on the television. Of course it's good for the hospital's reputation to save a opera singer just because he's famous. That operation was very important, and you rose to the occasion. Just try to let the director use you. You got to use him back for all he's worth. Also use his daughter too, that what it takes. But you must already realized it don't you? But hey, you got talent to takes the advantages of. Some people aren't just lucky. If you managed to get to the top, don't forget about your old buddy Bessho. I'll treat with a drink next time" Bessho smirked a bit as he walked away.

A nurse come up to Toshinori, "Dr. Yagi! Kimura-san in the ICU and his blood pressure to 70" He response, "I see, increase his inovan by three miligram and bring in his ventilator up to 50 percent". He stopped see a woman with tan skin and dark hair with a child by her side in the middle of the hallway. He said to the nurse, "Go on nurse I'll catch up". She nodded and walk ahead. Toshinori walked to up to the woman who was the same Brazilian woman who was crying yesterday with her child. Toshinori asked politely "May I help you". 

"Are you Dr. Yagi?" She asked in a raspy tone and Toshinori nodded. "Give me back my husband", the woman said firmly as Toshinori's eye widened "Huh?" she scowled at him. "Give me back my husband!" She shouted, "But ma'am we did everything we could to save  him-" Toshinori try to explain to the distraught lady. "You're lying!" the woman shouted as she pinned Toshinori to the wall "My husband was here first!". "Excuse me?" said Toshinori. "My husband brought into this hospital earlier! He got here that opera singer! But you and the hospital made him wait! They say you're the best surgeon in this hospital! Why didn't you operate my husband ? He was brought here first!" She continued to shouted as tear appeared in her eyes.

  _"Come to think of it ..."_ he thought  _"When I was called out of bed that night to operate, I was told I would be treating Brazilian construction worker injured in an accident"._ Toshinori remembered when he was getting was getting ready for the operation until the Chief of Surgery called out for him _"Dr. Yagi... Change of plans. You reported to operate at Room 1 right away urgent. These are the director's order, so please hurry!"_. Toshinori slowly realized what he has done. The woman was pounding her fists on his chest as sobbed heavily, "If you had operated on my husband, he would be still be alive! You abandoned my husband!" The woman's son wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and also sobbed heavily, "Mama! Mama!". "Give him back! Give me back my husband!!" The woman wailed in distraught. Toshinori just stand there in shock. He can't believe what he has done. At this moment, Toshinori realized he really was nothing but a pawn for the medical business.

* * *

"So my friend and I fought over that dress. Because it's the only dress that come in our size. But don't worry. I managed to get the dress in the end. I'm going to wear in the party" Yu look at Toshinori looking all gloomy "Hey are you even listening!"."Huh! Oh sorry" Toshinori looked down focused, "I checked the records. And it was Dr. Bessho who operated on the Brazilian man" While she drinking her wine, Yu looked at him annoyed, "Ugh you're still talking about it?"."He died of brain herniation... Yamada-kun took too long to treat that man. But there's no question that he should've been treated sooner. If he'd been given a craniotomy to equalize the pressure.. I don't know but it think if I performed that surgery on him I might have been able to save his life". Yu looked at him "Come on now! Why do you have talk about this during dinner!". 

"But... what does he want from me anyway? I was just following the director's order to operate on the opera singer. It not like it's my fault". Yu response, "Of course not". Toshinori looked at her, "You mean it?". Yu finished drinking a sip of her wine and smirked "I mean after all... Not all lives are equal".

Toshinori's eye widen at her last word as she contently cut her steak and ate it with a slight smile on his face. He can't believe she would say something like that. Her words ring in his thought while he remember that sobbing Brazilian woman,  _"Give him back!! Give me back my husband!!!"_

* * *

 Rain pour down the night of the street. Suddenly, the siren roared as the police cars drove fast across the streets of Musutafu. The police were reported that there was murder in the night. The police parked the car quickly and get out of it to see the house. The first police asked, "Is that house?". "Yes, one of the neighbor called it in" said the second police as every cop got out their vehicle and charge toward the house.  People crowded up in the front gate as they shocked and questioning of what has happened as the police tried their best to settle them down. One of the police said, "Where's the ambulance.  Send in four more police officers. All of them leaned at the entrance, they were prepared, The chief asked, "How many shots were fired?". One of them replied, "5 or 6 sir". "Who is the resident that lived in this house?". "It seem to be the Bakugou family that fled here from Russia". "What a pain in the ass" the polices found of the back door, they stopped before they open the door. "We'll charge in the house on the three......One,.......Two,.......Three!". 

They all charge in as they prepare to shoot. But they suddenly meet the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou on the floor covered in blood."Oh my God..." said one of the police as looked at the corpse nervously. "It seem the intruder has fled the house". The police saw a shadowed but figure in a dark bedroom "There's someone here!". The chief carefully walked over as he saw of the one of the fraternal twin of the Shigaraki standing there. The girl had brown hair and eyes. She was standing there paralyzed in shock. As the chief looked down, there was a spiky ash blonde haired boy laying in the while bleeding with a bullet in a head. The chief grabbed his handheld transceiver to report, "There appears to be one survivor, a girl. A man and woman are both found dead. A boy is in critical condition, but still have pulse. I repeat. The boy is in critical condition!".

* * *

  Meanwhile at Toshinori's apartment. A pager inside of his jacket begins to beep, it kepts beep until  it he is completely awake. Who is in the need of being save in a night like this? He open his eye, "An emergency?".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster is owned by Madhouse, NTV, Viz Media, & Naoki Urasawa's
> 
> My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, Studio Bones, and Kohei Horikoshi


	2. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori rushed to hospital to help the boy who has a bullet in head. Toshinori was about to perform the operation. But he receives a call from the director. The director order him to perform a surgery on another patient. Will he follow to the director order? The choice is his to decides.

"A bullet to the head? What's his pulse? I see..." Toshinori called as he drive in the street to the hospital. He questioned, "Is that boy, the only patient?'.  _"Yes. Both parent are killed instantly in the shooting. It must've been a robbery"._   "I understand, I'll be here at hospital in five minutes. When the ambulance arrives take a CT scan immediately. Dr. Enomoto is on duty in the E.R...." Toshinori put his phone down and look at the passanger seat. He see there's a handkerchief on the seat. He recognized that handkerchief belong to his fiancée. He remembered what has happened when he drop Yu home.

* * *

 

Yu got out of the car, "Oh Father!". "Good evening Director Takeyama. I'm terribly sorry for keeping your daughter out so late" as Toshinori got out of the car. Director Takeyama smiled, "What are you talking Yagi, After all, she is your fiancée! Come in, have some tea!". Yu joked, "Oh Papa! Since when are you so tolerant! You used to be impatient if I was even a minute past my curfew!" Director Takeyama laughed, "I'm just relieved someone's taking my spoiled daughter of my hands!" The three of them come inside the mansion

Director Takeyama began to said, "So Dr. Yagi. Have you notified your parents in America about your wedding dates?". "Why yes sir. But my father runs a privates clinic, and it's hard for him to take much time off. I'm not sure he can come all the way to Japan...". "Yes, but your brother's taking it over isn't he? Your parent should take the opportunity to have a nice relaxing vacation abroad. Yes! as our guest!". The three of them sat down on couches placed around the mantle place with a fire going as they all had their tea with them. Toshinori smiled, "I appreciate your offer Director Takeyama... My father's clinic small and I'm the third son. I figured I'd find work at university hospital somewhere, but during my residency, I was deeply impressed by the work you were publishing, Director...." Yu looked at Toshinori with a smile, "So you picked up and flew to Japan to put your fate on Papa's hand. Oh Toshinori, I thought you were a teenager at first!". Toshinori chucked a bit from her words. "And now you're the best doctor of Musutafu Hospital" said Yu.

Toshinori smiled and looked away, "Honestly, Director, I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done. I'm forever indebt to you". "Your latest paper was very well done, Yagi-san and now you're research cerebral vasospasm following subarachnoid hemorrhage?" said Director Takeyama. Toshinori's eye gleamed, "Yes sir! I'm observing vasospasm in canine model subarachnoid hemorrhage. My hope is to discover the mechanism, even partially, in the hopes of developing new treatments!". "I see" Director Takeyama reached for his tea and take a sip, "Unfortunately, I want you to cancel that research". Toshinori looked at him filled with confusion, "Sir..?". "I've been asked to present at the upcoming conference of the Asian Society for Medicine. My topic is "Emergency Medical Care: 'Present and Future'. I need you to draft my manuscript". Toshinori still a bit confused as lean a bit forward on the couch, "But, sir.... my research on cerebral vasospasm is almost complete...".

He ignored Toshinori as he looked at his daughter, "You wouldn't believe what I had to deal with today at the hospital". Yu replied, "What happened Papa?". "A suspicious group of civilians forced their way into the hospital, they were protesting the operation we performed on the opera singer. They claim we pushed back the case of the Brazilian man who arrived at the E.R. first". Yu replied, "Oh dear".  Takeyama said in a blunt tone, "Yes. They were blathering about Ichibara-san's operation, you know the opera singer. Something about deferring the surgery of the Brazilian construction worker who was brought in first".

Toshinori quietly gasped as he remember the sobbing widow and her words,  _"Give him back!! Give me back my Husband!!!"_. Toshinori sat in his seat in shock as he remember that Brazilian woman. Takeyama's eye look to the side, "They got the whole thing wrong, that's not how it happened that Brazilian man was operated on first. There was not a thing wrong with our procedures. Don't you agree Yagi-san?". Toshinori snapped out out of his trance, "Uh...yes sir..". Takeyama closed his eye, "For goodness sake. Those people just don't understand the basic premise of what we do". "Basic premise?" said Toshinori as he is a bit confused. "Apparently, they think we're some kind of charity or something. Our priority is to advance medical research as scholars before we save lives. Don't you agree?"  Director Takeyama say it  in a blunt way. Toshinori was disbelief what he has heard from the man that he looked up to. He clenched fists as he still maintain a smile on his face.

Takeyama smiled, "As the medical leaders of Japan - Indeed, of Asia - We have to keep sight of the big picture! That's why at the conference I intend to propose an emergency medical network that will link up the entire continent using new technology". Toshinori looked at him as he was still confused and disbelief. Takeyama looked at him, "In any case, Your current research is cancelled. I need you to work on my manuscript. I have great expectations of you Dr. Yagi". Toshinori's fist is still clenched and smile sadly, "Thank you very much sir..."

* * *

 

 A white light bring Toshinori out of his trance. He suddenly saw a train in front of him, He braked as he managed stopped before the train could've hit him. He breathed heavily as he clenched the steering wheel, Thinking about he was almost going get into a accident. He slammed his fist on the wheel angrily, "Damn it!"

He arrived to Musutafu Hospital, He got out of the car and come toward the driver. He asked, "Where is the patient?" The driver answered, "They just brought him in". Toshinori goes inside of the hospital. He saw the young boy, The boy's head is wrapped and bloddied forehead, on  stretcher was being moved to the the E.R. Dr. Enomoto saw Toshinori, "Dr. Yagi you're here!" "How his condition?" he asked Enomoto who was pushing the young boy. Enomoto replied, "Blood pressure 72 over 50. His pulse is at 137". Toshinori looked at the boy as ran with the doctor, "The bullet entered through his forehead. Take an X-rays. The bullet might be still in his head!" "Right!" Enomoto and the nurses replied as Toshinori looked back. They went to E.R. as you looked behind you down the hallway. 

Toshinori saw a couples nurses standing with another stretcher as he walked to them, "Who this?". The male nurse replied, "The boy's twin sister". "Is she hurt?" he asked to the nurse. The nurse answered, "No, but she seems to be in a serious psychological shock". The girl's lip moved, she mumbled as kept the shock expression "K-k". Toshinori leaned over to her, "What is it, young child?". 

"Kill"

Toshinori is a bit surprised of what she has said. "Dr. Yagi! The CT scan and X-rays are ready in the viewing room" The nurses walked to him. Toshinori nodded, "Alright let's take a look". He went to the viewing room, dressed in his surgical clothing. Toshinori and the other two doctor looked at the x-rays of the boy's skull. "The bullet enter through the forehead and it's deeply lodged in the brain" said one of the doctor. The doctor with glasses replied, "Yes..". Toshinori narrowed his eyes at the screen, "This is going to be difficult...". The two doctor's attention to him. Toshinori point to the bullet in the X-ray, "The bullet is touching the side of the middle  cerebral artery here". The fat doctor agreed, "Dr. Yagi is right, This operation won't be easy". The doctor with glasses said, "The tiniest movement could cause a rupture..".

Just then, The door opened behind them. Bessho came in as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry I'm late..." he laughed nervously. The glasses doctor said, "Dr. Bessho, You were supposed to be on duty! What took you so long!". The fat doctor whispered, "Probably he been flirting with that nurse again...". Bessho apologize, while Toshinori focus on the X-rays as you spoke, "We'll do a full frontal craniotomy on both sides to remove the fragment brain tissue. Then, we'll carefully extract the bullet and perform angioplasty in the damaged regions. The three of them nodded in agreement. Toshinori turned around to face all of them, "It's going to take some time, but we can do this". They all nodded, "Right!".

"Blood pressure 120 over 80, Heart rate 92, That's good" said one of the doctor, "The anesthesia's working". As he was getting ready for the surgery, The Chief of Surgery came in, "Dr. Yagi, May I have a word with you". Toshinori replied, "Yes, Dr. Ogasawara?". Dr. Ogasawara's eye narrowed,"I need you go to Operating Room 1 immediately. It's the mayor..!! Mayor Motoshima has collapsed from a cerebral thrombus".

The two of them stood hallway in front of the Operating Room 1 as Ogasawara stood stiff, "It happened at his vacation home, They're bringing him by a helicopter. He should be arriving in ten minutes". Toshinori looked at him, "Then, the best thing to do is to contact Dr. Bandou"."There is a chance that his internal carotid artery might be blocked. If it is, I'll need you to perform the OP". Toshinori replied, "Me?! But sir, I was about to begin a surgery on that young boy".

Ogasawara scowled, "This is Director Takeyama's order, He's on the line" he handed the phone to Toshinori. He hesitantly took the phone "Yes, Hello". Takeyama answer him in the phone, " _Hello Yagi. I'm counting on you to save the mayor. I've contacted Dr. Bandou and Dr. Eguchi. You'll have the top notch team_ ". Toshinori began to feel a little angered, "But Director Takeyama. I was about to start surgery on another scope ration I've-". " _Forget it about it" He interrupted him, "I'll let Dr. Bessho take over that one_ ".

Toshinori tried to explain, "With all due to respect sir, but the patient I'm about to operate on has a bullet up against his left cerebral artery and it can turn into a very complex surgery. But I am confident I can save director, so I'm going to let Dr. Bandou take care of the mayor. I am the only one who can perform surgery on that boy. I have to do the boy's OP ...I'm not sure Dr. Bessho is capable".

" _Yagi, I'm expecting you to do everything in your power to save the mayor. You need to understand something very important, in the next review of the medical degrees, the mayor has offered he hospital a very generous increase of funds. We can't have him die just yet.  So I need you to handle this for me Yagi. I'm counting on you_ ".

"Yes sir.." Toshinori said gravely, as he lowered the phone from his ear as Takeyama hanged up. Yagi can't believe that the director is that willing to let a child die just to get money from a politicians. Ogasawara looked up, "The mayor just arrived in the helicopter Dr. Bandou!" he walked away. Dr. Eguchi and Dr. Bandou stepped out of Operating Room 1, "After the CT scans are done, do angiogram". "Pinpoint the site of the thrombus occlusion". Dr. Eguchi patted Toshinori's back, "Get ready Dr. Yagi!". Dr. Bandou continued as they walked, "We're counting on your surgical skills".

Toshinori walked forward as he remembered the past recent events that he as been through.Director Takeyama's word come to his head,  _"Apparently, they think we're some kind of charity or something. Our priority is to advance medical research as scholars before we save lives"_. He thought about his date with Yu,  _"What does he want from me anyway? I was just following the director's order to operate on the opera singer. It not like it's my fault"_. He thought of Yu's words  _"Of course not. I mean after all... Not all lives are equal"_. He continued walking, He suddenly stopped as he remember the Brazilian woman.  _"Give me back my husband! If you had operated on my husband, he would still be alive! Give me back! Give him back!! Give him back!!! GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND!!!"_

Toshinori's heart race as he thought of that moment. He stared at Dr. Bandou, "What's wrong Dr. Yagi?" Toshinori's eye narrowed slightly, "I have-" He looked at them confirmed in a serious manner, "I have a patient waiting for me in the operating room" The two of them looked at him with confusion, but they were surprised as Toshinori turn his back on them and walked in the other direction. "Hey!! Dr. Yagi!! What are you doing?!!" "You're violating the director's orders!" Toshinori ignored their walk and kept walking. The nurse came, "The mayor's CT scan is in progress, We need you in the viewing room doctor" Dr. Bandou quickly nodded. "Dr. Yagi!!" shouted Dr. Eguchi. Toshinori kept walking as get to the door and open it as the door shut. 

Toshinori put his gloves on for the boy's operation. He looked down at him with confidence and detemination "Hang in there my boy, I will save you no matter what happens". 

* * *

A police with a head of a dog come to nurse and asked, "May I question the girl now?". The nurse said, "I'm sorry officer, but out of the question". He sighed, "I see..". Both look at the girl's room. The twin sister of the boy is laying in her hospital bed, still paralyzed in shock as stared at ceiling. "Kill.....Kill".

 

 

 


	3. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he saved the boy's life, Toshinori's reputation begins to drop.

"Blood pressure 120 over 80, pulse 92" said one of the doctor"The wound is contaminated, so I want it sterilized in 20 minutes We'll start with the bullet. Toshinori and the other four doctors were performing the surgery on the boy. "We've got to remove the damage tissue quickly, Before the brain begins to swell. He needs a lot of debridement" said Toshinori. Toshinori begins extracting the bullet, He moved the tweezers in his hand carefully in his brain as his pulled the bullet, "Bullet extracted".

He placed the removed bullet on a tray. The three doctors were amazed by Toshinori's performance on extracting the bullet from the boy's head. Toshinori said, "It's a little too early to be relieved, We must still reinforce the walls of the damaged blood vessels". One of the doctor nodded, "Yes". The glasses doctor looked at the nurse, "Get the proline ready!" the nurse nodded.

* * *

The morning sun rises after a successful operation. The boy laying his bed recovering from the operation. The nurse examined the scan, "Blood pressure, 128 over 72; pulses, 88". The doctor replied, "Its seem that the anesthesia is still working". Toshinori feel relieved that the boy was okay. After he looked at the unconscious boy, he walked out of the room and took off his surgical cap. He found a nearby chair in the hallway. He sat down feeling so exhausted after a long operation. He said to himself, "Hang in there my boy, Keep fighting for your life".

He saw Dr. Bandou and Dr. Eguchi talking to the nurse at her desk. Bandou saw Toshinori, "It seems your operation went well" he said it bluntly. "Yes, for the time being. And yours?' asked Toshinori. Bandou narrowed at Toshinori, "The mayor died". Toshinori felt baffled when he heard the news, he looked down at the ground and understood, "Is that so. That's very unfortunate". Bandou scoffed, "You act like it has nothing to do with you" Toshinori looked at them confused, "What?". "You're the one who walked out of the team right before the operation" said Eguchi. Toshinori tried to explain, "But the boy came here before the mayor..". "It's doesn't matter who came in first?" said Bandou. Eguchi continued, "The problem is that we had to rush to fill the hole caused by your absence". Toshinori stood up, "Please let me explain!-"

He was suddenly cut off as Dr. Ogasawara up to him who looked very disappointed, "You deserted the team. I directly told you that you take over the mayor's operation at the director's order. But you choose to ignore me. This is quite unlike of you do something like that. "But....sir...I" said Toshinori. Ogasawara continued, "The success of a surgery depends upon trust among the entire staff. But you made a grand stand play! Just because you think you're so good, Doesn't mean you arrogrant about it Dr. Yagi. Dr. Eguchi and Dr. Bandou did an excellent job in your absence, but your responsibility is heavy burden. I've already informed the director about this". Toshinori's eye widen, "He was informed....". Ogasawara nodded, "He is exceedingly disappointed and deeply regrets this incident. this is going to severely affect the hospital's reputation and You have only yourself to blame". "I hoped you're prepared for this consequence" said Ogasawaraas he, Bandou, and Eguchi walked away. Toshinori panic a bit as he looked at them, "Sir wait! Please wait!" They kept walking as they ignored him. The door closed shut and they have left.

A nurse came out in the hallway come toward Toshinori, "Dr. Yagi! The boy's blood pressure is 114 over 82 and his pulse is 84 at the moment. His vital signs are all stable" she smiled. Toshinori felt too depressed to talk. He looked at nurse and smile sadly, "That's good...I'm glad to hear it".

* * *

 _ "After collapsing on a holiday retreat, Mayor Motoshima passed away at Musutafu Hospital where he was being treated. And as soon as his sudden death was made public. people began flocking the city hall with flowers, reminiscing on the life of the mayor"_ said new reporter on the TV screen.

Toshinori was sitting on his bed at his apartment while he was watching the news. He felt so tired from an exhausting and depressing day from the middle of the night, He want nothing more than to just rest from a long day and night of work.  _"Bouquet of flowers and other things, and recalled memories of the mayor in past times. There was a press conference at Musutafu Hospital, where  the mayor was being accomodated"_ announces by the new reporter.

Director Takeyama appeared on the screen,  _" Mayor Motoshima's death was a cerebral infraction caused by severe infracts on the inner curated artery. We certainly did everything we could do for him, but the conditon caused intense swelling of the brain and it resulted in the mayor's untimely death"._

The screen transition back to the news reporter, " _As for naming a sucessor, a city offical explains concrete steps will ensure a new mayor. Mayor Motoshima's funeral will be scheduled this weekend_ _"._ Toshinori sighed and closed his eyes, "I've got to get some sleep".  _" In other news. Late last night, in the suburbs of Musutafu, is the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou. Judging from the signs of a search in the rooms, police assumed this may have been a robbery or perhaps the act of political terrorist against this  couple who had fled here from their country. A two-pronged investigation is under way. Of this couple's twin children, the daughter is unharmed, but the son, who received a gunshot wound to a head underwent successful surgery, but has still to regain consciousness"_. Toshinori was surprised at this news, "So that's it... Right when he comes into Japan. Something like this happens to that young boy... What will he do now?... I'm in the same boat as him".

* * *

 

"Mrs. Saeki is in the ICU and having been complaining about her insomnia. Perhaps we could give her a sleeping pills... Dr. Yagi?" said one of the two nurses that were standing at his desk. Toshinori was zoning out of space. "Dr. Yagi! Are you listening?" Toshinori got alerted for a moment and realized, "Huh! R-right.." he pulled a paper, "Give her one halcion tablet. That should do" Both of them nodded and walked away as one of the nurse gossiply whisper to the other nurse, "He's been spacing out like that all day".

A hand on Toshinori's back was patted to see the person, "Oh It's you Dr. Bessho". "Sound like you been through a lot. He rested his hand on Toshinori's shoulder. The director must've handed down his judgement on you huh?" said Bessho. He lean close to his tall colleague, "I told you that hospital are run by politics. If you played your cards right, your future would have been smooth sailing. Well I guess this means you and me are in the same boat now" Toshinori remained silent "Come on now, There's no need to be depressed. There would be a chance for you to restore your reputation at the director's social party tonight. I'll treat you with a drink to cheer you up".

* * *

Walking down the hallway. The dog headed detective spotted a nurse who was running. He followed the nurse and asked, "Excuse me nurse, I still need to get a statement from the girl". "I'm sorry detective, Now is not the time, The girl left her room". The detective said, "What?". She looked at him worriedly, "This girl need some rest, but she always slipping out of her room and wandering all over the hospital". "What?..."

The tiny footsteps of the brown hair girl kept walking down the dark hallway. Her brown eyes are still wide. Her mind is still paralyzed in shock. She kept mumbling that one word ever since she came into this hospital, "Kill........Kill".

* * *

 Takeyama stood in the room and begin to speak in the microphone, "And so Musutafu Hospital has proven to be the nation's leading medical facility. This is the first and foremost, the result of our being blessed with excellent personnel such as you all". Everyone in the play give the director an applause even Toshinori who was in the far back in the crowds. I am sincerely grateful".

"Unfortunately yesterday, Mayor Motoshima passed away in our hospital. But, as always, we had done our utmost to save him. The public's evaluation of this hospital has not changed one bit. Let's have a round of applause for Dr. Bandou and Dr. Eguchi, who strived to the end to save the Mayor's life" Bandou and Eguchi smiled and bowed. They applause at them as Toshinori did the same.

After the announcements, Toshinori holding his wine and standing in a corner as he ponder about recent events that happened to him. He looked at the director who was talking to a another doctor, "I saw your paper young man. I was impressed your research. Keep up the good work". Toshinori set his wine down and determinedly walked to Takeyama, "Director Takeyama!  I'm so sorry for what has happened the other night sir" Takeyama patted his shoulder, "Now, now, do not dwell on the past". He looked at the director, "Sir?". "You did what you thoight was best, Let's let it at that". Toshinori felt relieved, "Thank for understanding sir".

An announcer began to speak on the stage,  _"May I have your attention, please. I'd like to ask the chief of neurosurgery to say a few of word"_. Toshinori looked at Takeyama and bowed, "Please excuse me for a moment sir, I'm being called up". Takeyama's eye narrowed, "No it's not you Yagi". Toshinori looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me" looked and his eyes widen as the announcer spoke again, "Now, will let you let me introduce, the newly appointed Dr. Bandou". "What?!" Toshinori filled with shock turned to Takeyama, "Sir what's going on?". Takeyama turn his eye at him with spite, "If you wish to remain at this hospital, you may do so, but you better give up the idea of rising any further as a doctor. It is impossible for a person with such personality problem such as yourself".

Toshinori stood for a bit there in shock as he spoke again, "Please sir, Let me explain!". Takeyama continued as glared toward him, "I'll recognize your skill as a surgeon, but that is all. Aso you should also give up any ideas of presenting any papers at future conferences. Even if you wish to move to another hospital, I have no intention writing you a recommendation. This means it's no use for you to have any ambition. Your path to becoming the doctor you envisioned is now closed".

Takeyama walked away as Toshinori stood there; his stomach was filled with shock. "Surgery is all about teamwork! We can only save lives when we work together" said Bandou. Toshinori quietly walked out of the gala room to the entrance of the parking lot. He stared down on the pavement, He looked up to see a white limousine pulled up in front of him. A lovely figure slowly got out of the car, and her face was revealed to be none other than his fiancée Yu,

"Yu" he said to himself. She said to herself, "Oh dear, the party already started". Toshinori came toward to her, "Yu please talk to your father for me! I haven't done anything wrong! I just operated on an emergency case in the order in which he was brought in!" Yu ignored him as reached into her purse to take something out, it was revealed to be a ring and she hold in front of Toshinori. "Is that the engagement I gave you?" He asked softly. Yu smirked at him and said, "You really are such a fool." She let go of the ring and the ring drop on the ground in front of him. She stepped inside the gala as Toshinori tried called out for her, "Yu!". "Dr. Nomura, don't you look elegant?" Yu commented. "As you do! You're more beautiful than ever tonight Takeyama-san." complimented Dr. Nomura. Toshinori stand outside the entrance and just watch. Ever since he saved the boy's life, his reputation has been damaged. 

* * *

 Toshinori came to the hospital and walked inside the boy's room. He sat down on a chair next to the boy's hospital bed. He laughed a bit, "It's pretty funny, don't you think?" He looked down, "I came to Japan from America by myself. My older brother was taking over the family clinic, and I'd planned on just finding a job at a university back in America. And then I happened to find Director Takeyama's these. I came here to Japan, and he became my mentor". Toshinori smiled a bit, "Now that I think about it, I supposed that paper that I was so impressed by was probably written for him by someone else the same he uses my paper now!"

His tone turned serious and a little more solemnly as he looked downed at the floor and continued, "I was aware that he was using me. But I was hoping that when I reached a certain status, I would be able to make my own choices with what I wanted to work on".

Toshinori stayed a remain silent for a moment. All of a sudden, he remember Director Takeyama's word at his mansion, _"Our priority is to advance medical research as scholars before we save lives"_. Toshinori narrowed his eyes, "That's not true! A doctor's priority is to always save lives of others!". Yu's word at their date came back into his mind,  _"Not all lives are equal"_. He grew angrier as his fist clenched, "You're wrong! All lives are equal! I didn't do anything wrong! He tell me I have flaws in my character, but what about him!? He call himself a doctor, he only care about the money. A bastard like him... A bastard like him are better off dead!" Toshinori furiously pounded his fists against his thighs, and breathe heavily.

As he calmed down for a moment, he stood and looked at the boy with soften eye , "I have to thank you my boy, You opened my eyes, as doctor. Keep fighting for your life. I lost everything to do your operation. That's how much I wanted to saved you". Toshinori walked out of the boy's hospital room as he flicked off the light on his way out. It was silence for a moment. Suddenly, the boy slowly opened his gleaming red eyes.


	4. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Takeyama thought an idea to get more publicity in the hospital by having the twin together behind Toshinori's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give some heads up that I want to keep most of the plot of Monster the same. I just going to Keep Ochako's first name. But I'll change her surname to Shigaraki for the au.

"Can you try to remember what happened that night? Can you tell what do you remember? Do you have any recollection of someone coming in your house?" said the detective with the dog head as try to talk with the twin sister as sat on a wheelchair. The nurse and the doctor looked at each other confused. The detective put his hand on his head, "You know your name don't you? It's Ochako. Ochako Bakugou isn't that right". Ochako said nothing, she was still paralyzed with shock, Her brown eyes are still wide. The detective sighed. "We told you, detective, She isn't ready to talk right now" said the doctor. The nurse continued, "She still hasn't said a single word yet"."

The detective asked, "Isn't there anything you do, doctor?". The doctor narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid not. After all, she witnessed her parents shot to death before her very eyes. She has no physical wounds but she seem to developed an amnesia as a psychogenic reaction from her experience. It may be symptoms of dissociative hysteria".

The detective sighed and looked at the girl, "She and her twin brother witnessed the murder, if we could just get their testimony, we could solve the case. Unfortunately, Ochako is in no state to testify... and her brother, Katsuki, has only just opened his eyes after undergoing surgery to extract the bullet from his brain". "I think it's best if we ask for your patience with the twin. You must have some other proof to work with at the moment." said the doctor.

The detective nodded, "Yes, we do. The 22 caliber sun we found in the room is a Soviet NSP. But, the fingerprints were wiped cleaned off the gun is a professional jobs. But the broken glass and the footprints we found make it look like an amateur job" The doctor asked, "So was it a robbery after all?". The detective took out a picture of the Shigaraki couples, "I don't know. Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou recently escaped from Russia. We can't be sure if anything was stolen. We can't exactly asked the Russian, How much money the Shigaraki had? We're not likely to get anywhere this case until this Cold War is over. The victims were high officals in the Russian Government. If we don't clear this up quickly the National Police Agency will get involved. They always come in afterwards and make off with the cases. That's why I can't afford to waste time".

The detective quickly turned to the doctor and nurse, "I have an idea! Let have her see her brother! Maybe if they see each other's faces, they'll feel better and her memory will come back".The doctor skeptically explain to the detective, "I'm sorry detective. But, our priority is her mental stability. Dr. Yagi hasn't give his consent for the twins to see each other". "Dr. Yagi?" said the detective. The doctor answered, "The doctor in charge of Tomura". The detective look at side and sighed, "Well then, I don't know what am I supposed to do then?".

* * *

 Toshinori looked outside at the window to see the detective trying to get answer from little Ochako. "It's alright dear child, Your brother is going to be okay. Bessho come toward to Toshinori, "Hey Dr. Yagi, Whatcha spacing out about?". Toshinori looked at her, "Oh.. Dr. Yamada". Bessho recognize bags under Toshinori's eye, "You look awfully tired". "I've been so busy with a lot of emergency surgeries recently" said Toshinori. Bessho said, "Geez.. Ever since you defied the director and got demoted. They sure are working you hard". Toshinori shooked his head, "It's okay.. I really don't mind. It's actually makes me feel better. At least, I can back to what being a doctor is really about- saving lives".

Bessho looked at him in awe, "Well look at you. Your attitude and moral certainly changed. Sound like you shifted from director's faction to chairman's faction. But with director's trajectory , he won't probably last forever. Maybe you should position yourself as interfactionary spy" Bessho snicker at thought of it. Toshinori responds, "I've had enough of that nonsense". Bessho patted Toshinori's back, "Now that's the spirit!! We should become partner from now on. This really is a comfy job no one's got you tied up, no one's expecting anything outta ya" He chuckled, "The only drawback is never getting promoted". Toshinori felt a beeping in his coat, "I'm sorry I'm getting a page". Bessho looked at him, "You're still working even if you look so exhausted". Toshinori walked away as Bessho smiled a bit, "You were the number one and a genius, and now they treat you like a resident student. It'd be a pity if all you did was work hard for them". Toshinori grimly remained silent and walked to his operation

* * *

 Hospital Room 402. Katsuki lying in his bed, still asleep. Around Katsuki's bed are a lot gift there sent by peoples that wish him well after undergoing surgery. Takeyama, Bandou, and Ogasawara stand at side of Katsuki's bed as they looked at the sleeping child. Ogasawara commented, "Look at all of these presents and letters of encouragement Director....".  Bandou commented, "Even his sister got a huge pile in her room". "There's only this many because of the mass media use the story of the twin sibling who've lost their parents. It's quite a tearjerking" said Ogasawara.

Bandou scoffed, "What a pain, Who's going to pay for their medical bills is something I'd like to know. Having a detective poking around makes the other patient nervous". Ogasawara continued, "But that's not all... There's a possibility that the murderer could be a terrorist. With these kids as witnesses, the hospital could be targeted too! These kids are nothing hut trouble Director!" he huffed in annoyance. Takeyama shooks his head, "No... It's not that bad".

 "What do you mean?" Ogaswara asked. Takeyama turned his head to the side, "A Sob story is good publicity for this hospital. We'll get more attention.. That enough to make up for the boy. Don't you agree?". Bandou nodded, "Y...Yes sir." The director turned his straight and hold his hand at his back, "By the way have you heard anything more from Director Miyagawa from the Shinjuku Hospital?". "Yes, the arrangements are completer, he said he will support you in the election for the next Japanese Medical Association Chairman" Ogasawara replied. "Good, Now I need Dr. Goda from the Northwest General Hospital in Osaka. How's that coming along?" said Takeyama. Ogasawara answered, "Just fine sir. He'll be be favoring you quite soon". "Good. Tell me when we have everything I need" said the director.

Takeyama think for a moment. He turned around as something come pop up in his heads," I have an idea. Let's present a photo of the two children together to the media". Ogasawara said, "Ah, Yes... They have been repeatedly requesting them". Takeyama hold some of Katsuki's gift, "Very well... We'll give them one. A picture that look as though they are alive and strong under the warmhearted care of our hospital's staff. This will increase the hospital's reputation even more". Bandou replied to in concern manner, "But, sir.. The boy's doctor says it's too early to allow them to see each other". "Who is the boy's doctor?" Takeyama asked. Bandou firmly answered, "Dr. Yagi, sir"

"Dismiss him" As Takeyama hold up a bag of hard candy that was given to Katsuki. Bandou and Ogasawara look at him in surprised, "Sir?". Takeyama explains as he open the bag of hard candy, "There is no need to give that man credit and a position that gets so much attention. Remove Dr. Yagi and reassign him with someone else". They nodded in glee, "Yes, sir". Takeyama consume the candy and hold the bag of hard candy to offer the two chief, "Here. This is a present from the kind citizens of this town. Have some!" The two doctor accepted his offer as they took the candy and consumed it, "Thank you, sir".

* * *

 

"How are you feeling Hanada-san?" said Toshinori as he checked his elderly patient. Hanada smiled, 'Much better.. Thank you Dr. Yagi". Toshinori smiled, "Don't worry, We'll soon remove your stitches, so you won't have to stay here much longer". Hanada-san asked, "Then I can go home". "Of course, as long you follow my direction and get plenty of rest" Toshinori assured the elder lady. Hanada's eye swelled with tears of joy, "I thought I would never able to see my grandchildren again. Thank you Doctor". Toshinori give a soft smile to her. He asked the nurse as she take note of it, "Prescribe Hanada-san, a regular doses of anticonvulsant and a hypotonesive..".

 _"YYYAAAAHHH"_. Toshinori a scream of a young child. He rushed out of the room to see a couple doctor holding young Ochako who seemed to passed out. The doctor called out, "Get here outside quick!". "Lay her on a stretcher!". Toshinori gasp as rushed to the scene, "What are you doing?!". The doctor looked up, "D..Dr. Yagi". The nurse explained, "Well...we let her see her brother, she screamed, and then fainted!!" "W..." Toshinori felt shocked and stand up quickly, "Why did you bring them together?!"

His eyes widen to see Bandou holding a camera in his hand, "Dr. Bandou, what is the meaning of this, What are you doing with that camera?" He asked him calmly. Bandou smirked, "Well, we thought We'd catch their moving reunion on camera to show to the media". Toshinori narrowed his eyes in a serious manner, "Who allowed you to do such a thing? I'm the boy's patient". "Actually Dr. Yagi, You're no longer Katsuki's doctor" Bandou tell him bluntly. Toshinori frozen in shocked, "What?"

Bandou turned his head, "As of now, I am his doctor. So that means, I decide that twin should meet each other". Toshinori shake in shocked, "How dare you......" He grew angry and grabbed Bandou's jacket who seemed startled, "How dare you make a spectacle of these children!!". Bandou stay calmed and answered, "I did it by the order of Director Takeyama. I think it would be best for you not to fight it".

Toshinori grew more angry, "He tried to abandoned him! He was the one who gave his preference to the mayor's life! Now, that the mayor's dead! You want to use this boy to save image from the disaster with the mayor?! I'm the one who saved this boy! I have a duty to protect him until he is completely healed!!" 

"If that's the issue, Why don't you take a good look at the boy's response then" Bandou pointed at room. Toshinori looked as he see young Katsuki reaching his hand out. Tear are flowing down his cheek. Toshinori calm down as he see the boy is awake. Bandou explained, "The moment he saw his sister, he held out his hand and started crying. He's obviously come back to sense, and you can see for yourself he's given a normal response". Toshinori looked at Katsuki's red eye, still swell with tears

Bandou put his arm around Toshinori, "That means your operation was a success. Good job. Your work here is done now" Bandou shoved Toshinori  out of the room, "Now get back to your post! That's an order from your chief!". He slammed the door behind Toshinori, who froze in shocked.

At night, Toshinori was walking out of the hospital after such a another depressing day. He suddenly saw a lady in black coat who looked at him and smirked. "Yu.." he said to himself. He walked up to her a little, "Yu..-" He was cut off "Sorry I'm late!". Toshinori to see Dr. Nomura who come toward to Yu as she smiled, "Dr. Nomura, You're late". Hakamata smiled, "I'm sorry, one of my patient was having a case of insomnia". Yu smirked playfully, "As your punishment, You're going to have to shop with me Hoshi". "Alright but, Try to go easy on me would you?" Both of them walked out of the hsopital leaving Toshinori  all alone by himself.

* * *

 "Screw them all!!!" Toshinori slurred angrily.  He wobbled down the street  of Musutafu as he appear to be flushing after having a drink. He smiled as everyone seemed to be creep out from his behavior "I wasn't wrong! Who cares what the Director say! Who care what they all say! All of them care about the money! Damn them all! Director's order? Chief's order? HAHAHA!! Dammit!!" He fell in the alley in a drunken stupor. His eye began well up in tears, "I....I wasn't wrong".

* * *

Yu arrived home and stepped out of the car with Nomura, "How about some tea?"Nomura politely shake his head, "No thank you, I'll be fine for today". "Oh don't be shy, Come in and see my Father. Papa! Dr. Nomura is here!! Yu opened the door to see her father nowhere, "Papa?". She called out for him, "Papa? Are you in your office?".

* * *

 

A nurse in the hallway of the hospital. She notice a door was opened. She checked inside, "Dr. Ogasawara? Dr. Bandou? Are you stilling in a meeting at this hour?.  The nurse look to bodies on the floor. It was revealed to be both Ogasawara and Bandou lying in the floor. Their eye are filled no life. The nurse back away in horror, She let out a shriek,  _"EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAHHH"_. 

* * *

 

Yu goes upstairs and see that her father office door is closed. She knocked on the door, "Papa are you asleep already?". She smiled, "I'm coming in" She opened the door to see her father sitting in his desk with his head tilted with lifeless pale eyes.

* * *

 

Toshinori was in his apartment, asleep in his bed after a walking in the street. Still flushing. He mutter in his sleep, "Bastard.....better off....dead".


	5. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori was informed from the police about the death of Takeyama, Bandou, and Ogasawara. Toshinori rushed to hospital only to learned that twin are missing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon in this au is that Toshinori half American.

Toshinori was awaken by a knock at the door. He get up with headache. He grunted and walked to open the door to see a couple of polices standing at outside of his apartment, "Yes....?" he said groggily. "Pardon the instrusion, But, are you Dr. Yagi?" Toshinori nodded, "What can I do for you?". "We're from the state police, Were you at home all night?" the police asked. Toshinori, replied"No... I was out drinking until it was nearly morning. What is it". "This may shock you but.." said the police, "Director Takeyama, The Chief of Surgery, Dr. Ogasawara, and Dr. Bandou..... have been found dead". Toshinori's eye widen from hearing the news

* * *

Crowds of people blocked the entrance of Musutafu Hospital, wanting answer from the police and doctor"This is a crime scene, no one except for the police can entered!" The police shouted. A doctor shouted, "You can't do that! We've got a hospital to run!". The police and the hospital's staff try their best to keep the media from coming inside the hospital. The police ordered, "Don't let the media in!!!". "We can't have our patients being distrubed!!" The doctor shouted. The reporter asked, "Was this an accident? or a case of murder?!". "The director was found dead in his house, the two other doctor are dead in the hospital!! It has to be murder!!" said one of the detective. "Rumor has it, that they were poisoned" said the cameraman. 

The reporters look to see Toshinori, who have just arrived to the hospital. They all gather around him to get some answer, "Are you a doctor here at Musutafu Hospital?!" "Can you tell us about the incident?". Toshinori squeeze through the crowd to get to the entrance, "Excuse me!! Let me through!!". "Hey! No one is allowed in" said the police as he blocked his way to the entrance. Toshinori hold up his license to the police, "I'm Dr. Toshinori Yagi! I work here!!" The police nodded, "Oh.. Go right in". 

Toshinori enter the hospital to see a detective questioning the hospital staff, "Did you see any supscious individuals?". The doctor shooked, "Detective, We h=don't have time for this". The doctor and nurse to see Toshinori, "Ah! Dr. Yagi!". The nurse come toward to Toshinori for comfort as she wail, "Dr. Yagi, The director......!!" Toshinori patted her back for soothe her, "Everybody, settle down! Is everything okay in the E.R. The incoming patients are not being held up, are they?"

The doctor explained, "Well...We've have a flood of patient, Dr. Sugita and the others are swarmed!! There are two other patients waiting right now" Toshinori begin to walk, "Alright, I'll handle this!". The doctor felt relieved, "Thank you doctor. One patient has a head contrusion from a car accident". "I see. I'll have to look at the images in the viewing room, and the other patient" said Toshinori. "The other has a  cerebral embolism...". The detective walked toward Tenma and asked, "Doctor, Could I ask a few question?". Toshinori looked at him in serious mood, "I don't have time for this right now!". "But the intial investigation is absolutely crucical!! Do you have any idea who might have born some kind of grudge against the director or the others?" said the detective.

Toshinori stopped for moment. He thought of the words that Takeyama, Bandou, & Ogasawara said to him from the past few days.  _"Your path to becoming the doctor you envisioned is now closed"_.  _"You deserted the team"_.  _'Now get back to your post! That's an order from your chief"_. Toshinori snapped back into reality and shoved the detective away, "Please move!! I have an operation that I have to perform!". The brunette haired doctor ran to Toshinori, "Dr. Yagi! Something has terribly happened! The children..The twin sibling... They're gone!!. Toshinori's jaw dropped.

The three doctor rushed to Tomura's room. Only to see that his bed is empty and his gift are the only thing that is still in his room. 'The girl's room is empty too! Did you checked everywhere in this hospital?" the doctor asked. The nurse replied, "Yes I did! I checked everywhere but... they are nowhere to be seen!!". Toshinori began to feel anxious, "What...What on earth..First, a sudden deaths and now, the children disappear" Cold sweat ran down his face, "What's going on?! What the hell is going on?!".

* * *

 The sky are mixed of white and gray for a depressing day. The peoples are dressed in black as they looked down in sadness. A shrine hold portrait of Director Takeyama. "In his mercy, he extended a hand to many, many of the sick and suffering.... We will forever remember the great achievement of his lifetime. Farewell Dr. Takeyama. May you rest in peace. Amen". White chrysanthemum were placed over the shrine and a white coffin. Yu stand in front of her father's shrine, sobbing as her heart was too heavy to carry this incident. She begin to wail, _"PAPA!!!!"._

Everyone who attend the funeral, felt uncomfortable from her behavior. Toshinori looked at her in pity as tried to come and help her, "Yu....". Instead Tsunagu came to her and hold her to comfort the devasted lady, "Yu! I know you're upset, but you need to get a hold of yourself...". Yu smacked him away as he backed away, "Let me go!! I want him back!! I want my father back!!" She wails even more in such a melancholic manner. 

 After the funeral, Everyone began to walk outside in the gloomy sky. "That was just unbearable Dr. Yagi" said Bessho as he walk with Toshinori. "Yes.." Toshinori nodded somberly. Bessho utter sadly, "I alway thought the director's daughter was such a strong woman. She used to everything on a silver platter. With her father fone, She's a nobody now. I don't blame her for screaming and crying just like any human being would". Toshinori turned his head, "What are you talking about Dr. Bessho?". Bessho smirked, "Sorry, it was nothing".

A voice spoke to Toshinori,"You must be Dr. Yagi". He looked up to see the same dog headed detective who wanted question from the twins. "I am Inspector Kenji Tsuragamae from the National Police Agency" He introduce himself as hold his hand. Toshinori shake his hand, "Pleased to meet you detective. Thank you for all your effort". "This was such a tragic incident" Tsuragamae looked at side, "I'd like to introduce you to someone"

"I am Inspector Aizawa from the National Police Agency" The man appear to be in his 30s has a bit of  unkempt stubble and shoulder length black hair. He shake Toshinori's hand, "I hears rumor about you, that you are genius doctor". Toshinori blushed as smile sheepishly, "Ah, I-I'm still a novice really..". Toshinori notice a hand movement at Aizawa's left hand as it look like he typing. "Have you located the children yet?" he asked. Aizawa answered, "No, but we did confirmed the cause of death of the three victim. We detected traces of nitric acid inside each of their bodies"."Nitric acid.... then, the muscle relaxant" said Toshinori as he begin to realized.

Aizawa commented, "As expected of a doctor. You're quite knowledgeable". Toshinori asked, "How did they ingest it". "Candy" said Aizawa. Toshinori looked at him in surpised, "Candy?". "The same candy wrappers were found near each of the bodies and the contents of the same candy were found in each of their stomach. Tell me Dr. Yagi Do you have any idea about how they might have gotten candies". Toshinori panic a bit, "I have no idea. What about the children.. How is the search progressing?!".

"Well.." Aizawa's hand began to move again as Toshinori feel a little creep out by this gesture, 'The case has been transferred from the Police Force to the NPA. Do not worry about it". Tsuragamae look at Aizawa and sighed. He continued, "There's a possibility that this case may be connected back to the assasination of the twins' parents. The Director and several high officals of the hospital where the children of the murdered fugitives from Russia were also killed. I suspect it may be an act of politval terrorism. Those children might be carrying an important key to this case".

"Please, find them. They are not fully recovered yet. Please now if you'll excuse me" said Toshinori as he walks away with Bessho. The two inspector watch him leave. "A Doctor who is a mix of American and Japanese is in charge of the twins. Just days ago, The director demoted him from Chief Surgeon, and His daughter broke off their engagement" said Aizawa. Tsurgamae comment, "But they say he is quite popular with all the patient at the hospital and he does have an alibi, he was out drinking that night".

He notice Aizawa's finger moving again, He asked, "I was meaning to ask you, What with those hand movements?.." Aizawa understand what he's meaning, Oh this.. I'm typing". Tsuragamae looked at him as ears perked up, "Huh". Aizawa explain, "I'm inputting all the information into the disk in my head. When I press the key to extract the information 'I'm still a novice' When I called Dr. Yagi a genius, He got so bashful it made him stutter". Tsuragamae looked at him in suspicion.

Bessho turned his head away from looking at the two inspector and asked Toshinori, "Do the police suspect you or something?". "I guess I can't help but be suspected" Toshinori shrugged. "Don't worry, you're not the only one, They've been bugging the hell out of me" Bessho reassured him. Toshinori sighed, "I am so tried. When all of this dies down, I think about going back to America". Bessho looked at him surprised, "What?!". Toshinori explains, "I came to Japan to do research, but dues to the recent chain of events, I feel like I've gone back to saving lives, a true duty of a doctor....". "Hey don't be so depressed" said Bessho worriedly.

Toshinori mutter, "I'm tired......Just so tired".

* * *

 

"You're making excellent progress Bushida-san" Toshinori smiled. He sat on chair checking up one of his patient. Bushida smiled as he asked, "Thank you Dr. Yagi. Do you think I can work again?". Toshinori reassured the elder man, "Yes, of course". Bushida joked, "You know, my bar won't last if I'm not there". Toshinori chuckled a bit, "But you mustn't over it like you before. I'll go have a drink there after you're released. I'll be there to make sure you don't things". 

"Dr.Yagi?" said Bussida. Toshinori looked at him, "Yes?". Bushida looked at him solemnly, "Are the rumors are true? Are you leaving the hospital?" Toshinori felt suprised about Busshida knowing that he thought about leaving Japan, "What?". "Please don't say you're leaving. You're the only good doctor we've got. So please don't say you're leaving" said Busshida concernedly. "Busshida-san..." said Toshinori as looked at elder man pitifully.

 The nurse called him, "Dr. Yagi, The Chairman is asking for you". Toshinori stepped out of the room and walk with nurse. The nurse begin to said, "The board is discussing who should succeed to the empty posts. Up until now,  the DIrector's faction has filled the major positions There will be a considerable purging of personnel. I heard rumors that Dr. Eto is being transferred to a small hospital in Fukuoka". Toshinori nodded, "I see..". The nurse begin to worried, "Dr. Yagi? No matter what the Chairman says, please don't give up!". Toshinori looked at her for a moment. "We're all rooting for you! Please don't leave the hospital!" said the nurse worriedly. Toshinori understand her worriedness as he turn and enter the meeting room.

Toshinori became confused, "What?" as he look to see men around the table. The Chairman sitting facing front of him, "I'll say it once more. I make my appointments based on merits. Dr. Yagi.. I'm appointing you Chief of Surgery".

Toshinori walked downed the hallway slowly as thought to himself, _"What a life. I went against the orders of the Director, got demoted of my position as Chief, and Yu broke off our engagement. As soon as I decided to  work as a simple doctor without any hope of promotion"_. He began to chuckled nervously as he leans to the walls. He lean back into the walls as he shed tears while shouted, "What....What a life!!!!" His nervous chuckled turn into roaring laughter. His laughter echo through the hallway.

* * *

 

"Thank you for agreeing to see me" Yu said as she and Toshinori sit in a cafe facing each other. "I heard that you were promoted to Chief of Surgery. That's really wonderful, I'm so happy for you" She smiled gently. "Thank you..." said Toshinori as he look down at the table without having eye contact with her. Yu said, "Toshinori.... You tried to comfort me when I having a breakdown at my father's funeral didn't you". Toshinori tried to answer, "Well... I was...". Yu smiled, " I really appreciate that". Yu's place her hand on Toshinori's clench fist, "A lot of things happened between us, but... I'd like to start over".

Toshinori knew what she was doing, His hand slid away from her as he stand up  and take his coat. Yu gasp, "Toshinori?.." He walked out of the cafe. Yu grab her coat and chased after him. She begin to called and shouted for him, "Toshinori!! Please! I'm sorry! I was wrong! I want to start over our relationship Toshinori!". He ignored her call as kept walking. "Toshinori!". Yu watches her ex-fiance walking away. Tear welled up in her as she lost the person she loved.  _"TOSHINORI!!!!!"_   She screamed.

* * *

 

9 Year Laters

"The patient is hospitalized for a spinal cord tumor. His paralysis has accelerated" said the doctor. Toshinori nodded, "I understand. I'll perform the operation". The doctor looked at him relieved, "Oh Thank you sir!". "Prepare the patient's surgery" Toshinori said as walked determinedly.

Musutafu, Japan 1995 


	6. The NPA Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 year laters, Toshinori has became highly successful as Chief of Surgery. Meanwhile at Kobe, Aizawa found a middle-aged couple who were murdered in the flood.

Janurary 1995 Kobe, Japan 

 Property and building were damage. Water floods fills up the streets. A police and lieutenant sail the flooded of Kobe. "There's nothing we can do. When do you suppose the flood's gonna last?" the lieutenant asked.  The police comment, "This is worst earthquake we've have in Japan". "This is the worst flood in century" the lieutenant nodded, "Maybe it could be an apocalypse". The police sighed, "I thought everything would change after the Cold War, But things are still bad as ever".

They sail to the dock, because they were reported of a murder. "They talk about how they going recover after Japan's defeat in World War II. But all we've gotten is a pile of shit dumped on our laps" said the police. The lieutenant nodded, "Yeah, and the number of incomprehensible crime. Just keep rising. I can't believe it". The police huffed in frustration as the lieutenant spotted something, "Oh.. here we now". The police shouted, "Inspector!! We're here!! This is the place!!".

Aizawa and others hopped out of the boat and stepped into the dock to see the corpses. The inspector examine the corpses, "Both bodies had their throats cut with a knife. A local housewife saw them as she was walking along the planks her". Aizawa looked at him and asked, "And they are?". The inspector answered, "The Sazama couple who lived on Kitano-cho street. Other people in the area have reported not seeing them for the past half a month or so. The murder took place in the couple's house. We found their remains stuffed in a closet. Murders of middle-aged couples..." 

"There have been four incidents in Germany over the past two years. All by the same method. It's probably a robber who targets rich middle-aged couples. We can't assume that this was a robberies. According to the data...." said Aizawa as he remembered the data from his hard drive. The inspector looked at him confusedly, "Yes?..". Aizawa continued, "For some reason, all of the couples did not have children". The inspector understand what he means, "You're right Inspector Aizawa. This couple certainly did not have any children". Aizawa looked at him, "You don't think there's too many similarities to call them robberies".

"N...No.." The inspector shake his head, "But this could be just a mere coincidence? All of the couple's lived better than middle class, and had plenty of wealth to spare...". Aizawa asked, "Have there been any valuable taken from the houses?". "Well....Yes" said the inspector. "if this were the work of a single person, the small amount that was taken might make sense however" said Aizawa. The inspector's eye widen, "You're saying that it wasn't a single person".

"The two houses had extremely strong locks and security systems. The criminal slipped right through them and each of the couples was murdered without the slightest traces of resistance. People in the surrounding area heard no sounds whatsoever. A single crook would have to be impressively skillful to pull off all of these" said Aizawa as the inspector commented, "That's a good point". Aizawa took out picture from his pocket, he showed to the inspector and asked, "Are you familiar with this man?". The inspector replied, "No... I don't recognize this person.."

The picture shown to have a skinny man with short brown hair. Aizawa explain, "This is Koichi Haimawari, Age 32, He was arrested twice for suspected theft, But he never commits an actual robberies. His job is to open the lock.... A so-called 'locksmith'. He was witnessed near the scene of the murders of the three previous couple" The inspector's jaw dropped, "So... He's part of this?!". "It's hard to say. At any rate, the local police work here is done. The NPA will take care of it'.

The inspector nodded and begin to asked him, "May I ask you a question, Inspector Aizawa? Is there any meaning to those hand movement?". Aizawa begin to move his finger and show how it works, "Your name is Ryota Gima, We had lunch together in a hotel in 1991. I heard you did some good at the 1989 boat hostage crisis correct? Have you stopped smoking". Gima looked at him amazed by his sharp mind, "You have an astounding memory". Gima looked at the photo of Haimawari.

* * *

 "Here we go!!" A nurse run as try to make a kite fly to help a boy who recently had surgery. But the kite fall to the ground. "It's fly after all. I've never flown a kite before" said the nurse. "It almost went up" the boy commented. "So how was the girl last night?" Bessho asked Toshinori as they walked outside together. "Ah...Good.. She was a very nice woman" said Toshinori.  Bessho's brow raised, "That's all? She's the director of the Musutafu Doctor's Association's daughter. You can't tell me you just had dinner and said 'Thank you and Goodbye' did you?".

Toshinori smiled, "Well...actually, I got a call from  the hospital during the meal. There was an emergency patient with a stroke, so I had get back to the hospital...". Bessho's jaw dropped, "What?! Look, you need to take a break from this 'work is god' ideology you've got going!!'. Toshinori looked to see the nurse trying to fly the kite for the boy. 

Bessho continued, "Just because of the simple fact that you're Dr. Yagi, Chief of Surgery at Musutafu Hospital, means the women are lining up for miles around, and then some! If you keep your eyes stuck only on your eyes stuck only on your work. You're gonna let the best ones get away, and then you'll really regret about it!".

Toshinori didn't listen what Bessho said as he walked toward to the nurse and boy. "And...Hey!! Are you even listening to me boss?!!" shouted Bessho. The nurse smiled as she see Toshinori "Oh, Good morning Dr. Yagi". Toshinori smiled, "A kite huh? Is this yours Young Kaito?". Kaito happily nodded, "My grandpa gave it to me. He said we'll fly it when I get out of the hospital". Toshinori checked the kite, "Is the balance off? or maybe the wind's blowing the wrong way?". 

The nurse asked him with amazed, "Dr. Yagi, Do you know how to fly a kite?" Toshinori smiled as he fixed the kite, "I used to flew a lot when I was a child back in America". He give the kite to Kaito and asked him, "Now, Hold it up high, Young Kaito". He hold it up high, "Like this?" he asked. "Okay. Here goes!" said Toshinori as he run fast and shouted, "Now!". Kaito release it and the kite fly so high above the sky. He and the nurse were amazed by what Toshinori did. Kaito smiled brightly, "It's flying!!". "All right!!" Toshinori smiled as he give the string to Kaito.

"What the hell is he so happy about? If I was in his place I'd have five women by now..." Bessho scoffed. "That's it!! Let out some more string!" said Toshinori. Kaito smiled, "You're amazing Dr. Yagi!!". "Get well soon, So you can fly it yourself next time Young Kaito". Kaito happily nod as he continue to fly the kite.

A few hour later. Toshinori prepare to perform an operation as he put on his glove, "Today's surgery is a parasellar meningioma extirpation. We'll proceed with a right pterional approach". "Now watch carefully everyone, Dr. Yagi perform this operation"said the spectator. The student observe Toshinori's operation as they take notes in the operating theater. They watched in amazed, "He's opening the silivian fissure... after carefully suctioning away the spinal fluid, he moves towards the optic chiasm" said one of the students. The student comment in awe, "What an amazing operation. The brain isn't retracting at all!!". "Look how easily you see the tumor's attachment to the endocranium!! He's truly a master of his craft. I hope all of you resident will learn to handle brain with so much care" said the spectator.

* * *

 It was a quiet night in the Hosu City. A brown haired man ran through the alley in fear. As if something or  _someone_ is chasing Koichi Haimawari. He breathe heavily as he kept running until he stop to see a bright light. He realized it was a car heading toward him and also known that he was in the middle of the street. The driver of the vehicle slowly notice Koichi in the road. The driver panic as he brake and check from the window. He see that he brake too late. Koichi laid on the ground unconsciously bleeding from his head.

The driver screamed in fear. People came to see the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Hashin earthquake is what I use for the flood scene in Episode 3 and Chapter 6 of Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Monster is owned by Madhouse, NTV, Viz Media, & Naoki Urasawa
> 
> My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Manichi Broadcasting, Studio Bones, and Kohei Horikoshi


End file.
